


Like a French Girl

by showhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Titanic References, french girls, kurodai - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhoe/pseuds/showhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A offering to draw person B like Rose from Titanic. After a few hours of posing nude, Person B goes to check on person A’s progress, only to find the canvas blank except for a poorly-drawn stick figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a French Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A offering to draw person B like Rose from Titanic. After a few hours of posing nude, Person B goes to check on person A’s progress, only to find the canvas blank except for a poorly-drawn stick figure.
> 
> I don't own Daichi or Tetsurou either! Nor do I own Haikyuu.

like a french girl | kurodai

 

“Daichi!” Tetsurou whined, constantly poking his partner on the cheek, begging for his attention.

 

“Go away,” Daichi moaned, trying to shove the oversized cat-in-human-form away from him.

 

“I’ve got a great idea! It’s an amazing idea, you’ve gotta listen!” he kept on poking Daichi, whose irritation was rising at a rapid rate.

 

“Unless you want me to punch you in the face that you take so much pride in, I suggest you shut up.” Daichi gave his boyfriend a glare. Tetsurou backed off with his usual shit-eating grin. Tetsurou then made eye contact with Daichi. He bit his lip and winked at him. Daichi only raised an eyebrow at him before he grabbed a nearby volleyball magazine and threw it right at Tetsurou’s face.

 

“Ow! Fuck! Daichi, what the fuck was that for?!” the taller one hissed as he held his nose. He shot a glare and poked his tongue out at Daichi. “Asshole.”

 

“Well, that’s what you get for interrupting me,” Daichi murmured as he went back to typing on his laptop.

 

Tetsurou pouted as Daichi went back to ignoring him in favour of an assignment, “Daichi!”

 

The brunette promptly ignored him and the bed haired man crept over to him and blew in his ear. With an annoyed sigh, Daichi closed his laptop and turned to Tetsurou, “What? I give up. What do you want from me?”

 

Tetsurou brightened up and leaned further in, “Let me draw you like a French girl.”

 

Daichi blinked. “What.”

 

Tetsurou shrugged, “You know, Titanic reference?”

 

“Of course, I fucking do!” he snapped.

 

“So let me draw you.”

 

“What, no!” Daichi snapped, “Absolutely not.”

 

“Fine,” Tetsurou pulled his phone out, “I’m going to post the picture where you’re wearing tha-”

 

“I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” the student snapped at his boyfriend who was now smirking victoriously.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Tetsurou ordered and Daichi grudgingly obliged. The bed-haired student pulled a blank canvas out.

 

“You were prepared…”

 

“Of course, I knew you were going to agree with my handsome looks sooner or later.”

 

“Handsome looks my ass,” the now nude man muttered.

 

“Now take lay down in the pose that chick did in the Titanic.”

 

* * *

 

 

Some three hours later, Daichi was getting impatient with Tetsurou’s slow progress.

 

“I’ll be back in a minute, don’t look,” Kuroo yawned as he wandered off to the kitchen.

 

Biting his lip, Daichi stood up and walked over to the canvas. What he saw shocked him to his core. This… This was the drawing he laid three hours on a fucking couch for? “Kuroo Tetsurou! What the fuck is this?”

 

There was a small “Oh shit,” from the kitchen. Tetsurou came back with a nervous smile.

 

Daichi nodded his head and bit his lip in an unimpressed manner, “I was on a couch for three hours.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Three hours wasted on this piece of shit!” Daichi turned the canvas around. The canvas was pure white except for the middle. There was a rather badly drawn stick figure.

 

Tetsurou cracked as grin as he burst into laughter.

 

“Stop laughing! I was naked for three hours because of this!” Daichi threw the canvas to the ground as he got dressed again.

 

“Don’t ruin my masterpiece!” Kuroo cried as he rushed to pick the canvas up.

 

“Masterpiece my ass!”


End file.
